


of silence

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, collection of sister moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: a collection of the two oldest in the Lucitor-Diaz family.





	of silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfernalPume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/gifts).



> i?? cannot believe i haven't done sister things yet??
> 
> this was supposed to be fluff but came out so angsty i'm sorry

When Jace was born, Stel was only one and was just taking her first toddling steps.

Jace was a small baby, about six pounds, and didnt have her horns yet, just small nubs on the top of her head and silky-soft dark brown hair, with the smallest blue streak.  And Stel, who could barely stand without support, moved into Tom's lap and looked at Jace with the biggest smile Marco had seen yet.

* * *

There was some royal event that Jace wasn't allowed to go to. Stel had been dragged in for a few minutes, as the eldest of the royals. Jace, who was about five years old, sat on a sofa outside and kicked her feet. A little bit away from her was a kid even smaller than her, toying with a rubix cube.

"How old are you?" Jace asked curiously. The small child looked back at her, pink sparkles erupting from his skin as he stumbled over his words.

"S-six." He managed to say.

"You're older than me! How?" Jace asked, shaking her dress out and moving closer to him.

"I'm fr... from Pixtopia." He said after a moment. "My name is Arrog."

Jace straightened up, feeling very mature, and smiled at him. "I'm Jacelyn Marisol Lucitor-Diaz." She said, stumbling over her name only a little. "But you can call me Jace!"

"You're a princess!" He said, bursting into sparkles again.

"Well... yeah." She said slowly. "But it doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

When Stel came out of the room and grabbed Jace, Jace was smiling, but she hadn't managed to convince Arrog not to call her Princess.

* * *

Jace was six when people noticed how serious her sensory issues were getting. There were certain times in school when she would squint, visibly pained by the light, but people shrugged that off. After all, the lights were _blinding_ compared to the dull reddish light of outside.

It got worse, Stel noticed, to the point where Jace seemed to be fighting back tears at certain parts of the day.

But it was only at a pep assembly that Stel noticed how bad it was.

One of the teachers tapped on the microphone _one, two three_ times, and Jace cringed, then tried to straighten out. Then the teacher spoke.

"Who's ready to get _loud?"_ The teacher yelled, and the audience roared back, and Jace's hands flew up to her ears.

"I can't hear you!"

The crowd screamed again and Jace folded in on herself, bursting into tears.

Stel was startled by it but Jace was sitting there crying, looking impossibly small around the other demon kids. So Stel slid closer to her on the bench, wrapping her arms around Jace and planting her hands on Jace's ears. She stayed silent the whole time so that there wouldn't be one more voice hurting Jace. The two girls stayed silent the whole time and then walked home together.

* * *

 

When Stel was thirteen she hit something Mom called "mewberty", becoming a creature with huge fluffy blue wings and patterns on her skin a little bit like Jace's spirals. She flew around the town, collecting all the snacks she could and putting them in a mountain, coating the surrounding area with some kind of sticky web.

When Jace was thirteen, She went through the demon version of it, where she grew giant fangs and snarled at everything, hanging upside down from the cieling and throwing fire at random at one point. Her wings hadn't sprouted yet like Stel's did after, but Jace hoped they would sprout soon. Flying with her sister would be so fun.

* * *

Stel had thought she couldn't get any more terrified when she saw Jace crumpled on the ground, her arm twisted _wrong_ and her eyes half-shut with delirium and whispering in that raspy voice that she was going to die. 

And then Jace was holding a knife to her throat and that _son of a bitch_ was smirking even though he would be imprisoned for this, and Stel knew that look, Stel had seen it on enough prisoners. He was glad to be imprisoned, glad to be taking a princess to her death. To be ripping _Jace_ away.

Jace, who was still so small by demon standards, only five feet tall. Jace, who had used to crawl into Stel's bed when she had nightmares. Jace, who had been excited and terrified and embarrassed by Annie and Stel on her first date with a kid named Norman.

Jace, who was almost seventeen and still so in love with Disney movies she could answer any quiz right, who would sing Descendants songs while she worked in her room.

She was going to be _dead_ and Stel could do nothing, even with all the demonic energy she suddenly had.

And then there was a terrible _crunch_ and Jace was screaming, but she was alive.

Stel watched her fight to be okay over the next few months, watched her go without sleep and wake up screaming when she did sleep. She watched Jace down cups of coffee and fall asleep at the table and do gymnastics in the throne room, laughing when she stuck a landing.

She helped Jace straighten her hair and pile it into a big ponytail and did her makeup. And she was there at Jace's homecoming game, watching the girl climb shakily to the top of the pyramid.

And when Jace turned around, it was Stel who she smiled at first.

* * *

_Roses._ Of all the fucking things pixie boy could have chosen, it had to be those _awful_ flaming roses. 

Nico ran back up the stairs with an ash-smudged face just as Jace walked in, having incinerated the roses. There had been buckets and buckets of them, and Stel was sure it could have been considered a romantic gesture if not for the fact that pixie had forgotten to sign his damn name.

When Jace asked questions about Nico's appearance, they made a rushed lie about some ruined drapes and later set a couple drapes on fire to add weight to the alibi. It didn't matter because Arrog told Jace about his mistake, and Jace had agreed to go to the ball with him.

* * *

Jace's wings had come in on her eighteenth birthday, bursting out of her skin with a rip and a tear and a _scream_ that had terrified Stel, though she refused to admit it.

Her wings were about twelve feet from wingtip to wingtip, and impossibly black, shot through with dark purples and reds.

Jace shook them once, twice, three times to experiment, and then grinned at Stel.

Stel grinned back and they raced outside, caught a breeze, and were gone as fast as they could.

* * *

Arrog proposed when Jace was twenty. Stel was twenty-one and wasn't certain she wanted Jace to get married. But Jace and Arrog had been dating for three years and whether Stel liked it or not, they were in love. And Arrog had proven himself trustworthy, so Stel gave in.

She was Jace's maid of honor. Annie, Nova, and Saturn were her bridesmaids. Arrog had his friends from his rpg-thing Stel made fun of on occassion. They were married in Pixtopia, under the blue moon, and lived in the Underworld.

They had a rather grudging alliance with Pixtopia which was cut off after the Empress 'invited' Jace to a revel and then forced her onto the dance floor without anything to protect her. Jace had portaled back to Stel's room automatically, her legs giving out as soon as she touched down, and only an order from Marco had stopped Stel from hunting down the Empress.

* * *

Stel knew something was wrong when Jace portaled into her room in the middle of the night. Her face was pale and tear-streaked and her hands were covered with dirt, so Stel let Jace drag her back through to the outdoors. 

In the yard was a second lilac bush right next to the first, dirt strewn around and a shovel stuck down.

It made sense why Jace was so pale, why her hands were covered in dirt. Stel turned around and pulled her into a crushing hug, her fingers curling into the soft down of Jace's compressed wings. And Jace crumpled into her,a sob wracking her body.

They sank down together and stayed there for an hour until stel gently tugged her to her feet again, pulling her inside and helping her wash off.

* * *

What people didn't understand was that words weren't always _necessary._ Sometimes you could convey something by a look, by wrapping your hand around your sister's wrist or folding your hands over her ears, glaring at the crowd.

Silence was a communication tool. Communication was writing in a diary faithfully for months just because your sister had given it to you. You could convey something by how tightly you held onto a person, and how you could be the only thing keeping them from shattering sometimes.

Words weren't necessary, not for Jace. All she needed to do was _look_ at Stel, and Stel would know Jace needed something, needed to just have one person to hang on to, one person who would wait until the words would come.

They were sisters, and Stel understood Jace better than anyone else.

 

 


End file.
